Something about Lydia
by SpellSlaughterWithoutLaughter
Summary: There was something about Lydia Pinciotti. Maybe it was the way she smiled or the way she looked at you but she was something special. She was Donna's fraternal Twin and the love of Steven Hyde's life.


There was something about Lydia Pinciotti.

Something special.

Maybe it was the way she smiled at you and made you feel like you were the most important person in the world.

Or maybe it was when she looked at you, and made you feel like she was looking into your soul and devouring every piece of you.

She meant different things to different people, for instance to her parents; Bob and Midge, she was the perfect daughter, always kind, straight A's, helped whenever someone needed it.

To Red and Kitty Forman; she was the daughter that they always wanted, Laurie bless her heart was not how they wanted their daughter to act. Lydia always helped Kitty bake and she would happily sit with her for hours as Kitty did her make up and her hair in ways that Laurie would never let her. Red Forman could appreciate the way she helped him work on his car, the way she could sit and listen to his war stories, the way she wasn't like the other dumbasses.

To Donna Pinciotti, she was her fraternal twin, her other half. She had heard girls in school talk about soulmates and yes she loved Eric-though he didn't know, but Lydia was her soulmate, from the womb to the tomb. She was her best friend and she could always count on Lydia to make her smile when she was sad, to always help her when she needed it. Yet Donna held a few ounces of jealousy for her sister, while Donna herself knew she was pretty, she didn't have the beauty or the body of her sister. She could live with that.

To Eric Forman she was untouchable. She was the girl who you knew was way too good for you. She got straight A's, was the most beautiful girl in school yes but he loved her sister. But Lydia was always going to hold had a heart in ways other couldn't but he had to get over the fact that Lydia was head over heels in love and vice versa with his best friend Hyde.

To Michael Kelso, she would always be the girl he would hit on but never fully try and get into the pants of. She knew he wasn't stupid and treated him with kindness apart from the hilarious burns she would dish out. She would be the girl that he admired from afar and always secretly wish that he could have a chance.

To Fez, Lydia was a goddess. He hadn't been in town for very long yet he was so sure that nothing good had ever happened until the birth of Lydia. She was the girl who stood up for him to the football jerks, and she was the girl who he would always hold in a higher respect then any other.

To Jacqueline Burkhart, she was the one girl who was prettier than her and it drove her insane, Lydia Pinciotti with her flowing strawberry blonde hair, big green eyes and full red lips. Her body was perfectly curved yet she was the same height as Jackie! Jackie never understood why Lydia would choose books over her looks but as long as she didn't try and take Michael away from her she would tolerate her.

And finally to Steven Hyde.

She was the love of his life.

She never gave him a reason not to trust him and snuck him into her room nearly every night so they could sleep beside each other when his mother or his 'uncles' were rough with him.

She never judged anything he did though when he was a particular smart mouth she would gently slap his shoulder and mutter 'Baby, calm down'.

Baby, he loved it when she called him that. She loved it when she would sit in his lap and rest her arm around his shoulder.

When they would have circle time and she would blow the smoke into his lungs from her mouth to his. He loved it when she would sit with him for hours as they tales about their loves and what they wanted to do, random conspiracies or they would just sit and make out for hours. He loved that she was short because it made it easier for her to be wrapped up in his arms.

He loved that when they got into a fight she wouldn't walk out, but she would sit and wait for him to calm down before sitting in his lap and stroking his hair.

She was the woman he was going to marry and he her.


End file.
